wondering
by Nerce Kagome
Summary: Inuyasha trys to tell Kagome somthing but gets interupted.Hey! Whos this lady asking them to join there quest? Read and find out COMPLETE
1. big and small

I don't own him!!!  
  
The big and small.  
  
"Inuyasha what did you want?" Kagome and Inuyasha where wondering threw the forest. "I need to tell you something but the perverted monk cant hear us." Inuyasha said Inuyasha suddenly lifted Kagome on to his back and started to run. "Where are we going?" Kagome asked, as she held on tight to Inuyasha. "You'll see." He said and kept running. After about five minuets he put her down. "Ok what did you want?" Kagome said looking around. The place they stopped was nothing special. It was just a clearing surrounded by trees and bushes. "Kagome?" "Yeah?" Kagome said wondering what he was about to ask. A Leaf fell off a tree and landed by Kagome's foot on the dry ground. Inuyasha didn't say anything; he just stood there staring at her. Another leaf fell Landing on Kagome's Head. She picked it off her head and dropped in on a little pile of leaves. "Kagome will you?" Inuyasha Started but stopped. "Will I what?" Kagome said standing there. "Will you marry me?" He said turning as Red as a tomato. He trend around. "Inuyasha?" Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted, "I understand if you say no." He said. Kagome put He hands on his head and trend it around. Not fully around just so she could see it. "What made you think I'd say no?" Kagome said. She kissed him. He broke the kiss and stared at her. "Is that a yes?" He said butting his hand on her cheek. "Of cores stupid." She said smiling. O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0O So how'd ya like the first chapter. Don't worry lots more to come! Review please. 


	2. Konakarou

Chapter 2 Konakarou  
  
I don't own him!!!!!  
  
Review: "Kagome will you?" Inuyasha Started but stopped. "Will I what?" Kagome said standing there. "Will you marry me?" He said turning as Red as a tomato. He trend around. "Inuyasha?" Kagome started but Inuyasha interrupted, "I understand if you say no." He said. Kagome put He hands on his head and trend it around. Not fully around just so she could see it. "What made you think I'd say no?" Kagome said. She kissed him. He broke the kiss and stared at her. "Is that a yes?" He said butting his hand on her cheek. "Of cores stupid." She said smiling.  
  
"Kagome." Inuyasha said staring at her. She smiled. "Yeah?" "Lets go back to camp." He said taking her hand. They walked back in silence. Occasionally one of them would steal a glance. When the got there Sango and Miroku where awake sitting by a tree. "Where have you two been?" She said standing up and brushing herself off. "Nowhere." Inuyasha said in his usual rude tone. "Oh really if you weren't here you must have been somewhere." Sango said. Miroku looked at both of them and caught their hands. "And if you where nowhere where was Kagome or was she with you?" He said smiling devilishly. Sango saw there hands together too. "Ohhhh."She said then smiled. "Shut up!" Inuyasha said taking his hand back. Kagome was just standing there. A bird flew overhead. "Well since where all up should we get an early start?" Miroku said eyeing Sango. "Don't even think about it pervert." Sango said grabbing her boomerang.  
  
Two hours later they where walking "Inuyahsa look!!" Shippo said pointing to the ground. A jewel shard was just laying there. "Kagome is it real?" Inuyasha said walking up to it. "Im not shure I don't think so if it was I'd sence it." Kagome said picking it up. She felt a shock pass threw her body and she dropped the jewel. "Kagome!!" Inuyahs said grabbing her. Just then a white blur came by fastly picked up the jewel and jumped in the nearest tree. "Hummmm." The white thing said as it eyed the jewel. The whight thing jumped down from the tree. It appeared to be a woman her Kimono was whight with what looked like blood stains. Her hair was long and blue and pulled back.. She threw the jewel shard and Inuyasha's forhead. He felt a shock and let it fall to the ground. "Its fake." She said her voice warm but mean. "No shit." Inuyasha said getting ready to pull out his sword. "My name is Konakarou (Kon-A-Karou) and I whould like to join you on your quest to kill Naroku."  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 Sorry if this is short But I gottta go so c-ya Review please 


	3. back on task

Chapter 3  
  
Back on task  
  
I don't own him!!  
  
Review-----  
  
Two hours later they where walking  
  
"Inuyasha look!!" Shippo said pointing to the ground. A jewel shard was just lying there.  
  
"Kagome is it real?" Inuyasha said walking up to it. "I'm not sure I don't think so if it was I'd sense it." Kagome said picking it up. She felt a shock pass threw her body and she dropped the jewel. "Kagome!!" Inuyasha said grabbing her. Just then a white blur came by fastly picked up the jewel and jumped in the nearest tree. "Hummmm." The white thing said as it eyed the jewel. The white thing jumped down from the tree. It appeared to be a woman her Kimono was white with what looked like blood stains. Her hair was long and blue and pulled back. She threw the jewel shard and Inuyasha's forehead. He felt a shock and let it fall to the ground. "Its fake." She said her voice warm but mean. "No shit." Inuyasha said getting ready to pull out his sword. "My name is Konakarou (Kon-A-Karou) and I would like to join you on your quest to kill Naroku."  
  
------------------STORY----------------------------------------------------- --- "And why would you like to join us?" Inuyasha asked mean and hastily. "Because I need vengeance." Konakarou said putting her hand behind her back. "How did you know where going to kill Narkou and what are you doing?" Kagome said stepping closer to Inuyasha. "Almost every idiot knows what happened with Keikyo." She said chuckling. She moved her hand to reveal a white fan. "Nice try Kugura but you cant fool us." Sango said throwing her boomerang at her. Konakarou's eyes widened. "Never call me that!!!" She yelled. She dogged the boomerang and then caught it as it came back. She threw it to the ground. She opened her fan and waved it coming from the left up. And then down to the right. Yellow circles appeared around Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kelala. "What did you do to us!?!"Shippo said sounding scared. "I stunned you, petrified you, mezzed you, what ever one you want to call, in short terms I made it so you cat move." Konakarou said smiling. "Damnit." Inuyasha said trying to fight it. "You can't move anyway I just did that to you so you would shut up and listen." She said her smile fading making her face look sad and cold. "Ok what." Kagome said. "First of all I'm not Kugura I'm Konakarou, KON A KA ROU and second I need vengeance." She said finishing. "Fine just let me out of here." Inuyasha said tiredly. "First is it a deal?" Konakarou said making sure. "He said yes!, Fine, just get us out of this spell." Kagome said irritated. 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
  
How did you like it well thanks if you did I made this smaller then I was planning it was sapposed to be 11 mor lines so it whould be as if I said the review twice. So please review bye! ^_^ 


	4. Chapter 4 flames

Sorry about last chapter and because I didn't add another chapter faster. Thank you for the reviews!  
  
I don't own him!!!!  
  
----------------------------------REVIEW------------------------------------ ----------------------"First of all I'm not Kugura I'm Konakarou, KON A KA ROU and second I need vengeance." She said finishing. "Fine just let me out of here." Inuyasha said tiredly. "First is it a deal?" Konakarou said making sure. "He said yes! Fine, just get us out of this spell." Kagome said irritated.  
  
Konakarou waved her fan going up then to the right then straight down. The circles dissipated. "Finally." Shippo said jumping up and down. "What do you need vengeance for?" Miroku said getting himself up with his staff. "I don't talk about it so drop it." Konakarou said turning around. "Feh." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. "Ok lets get going then." Kagome said and started walking on the road. For two hours they walked in silence. Miroku would grope Sango and Sango would hit him with her boomerang. Konakarou chuckled at this. "I'm tired." Shippo said stretching out on Kagome's shoulder as best as he could. "Lets set up camp here." Kagome said stopping and looking around. "Fine with me." Inuyasha said throwing Miroku off his shoulder. Miroku had touch Sango too many times. "Who's going to make a fire this time?" Inuyasha said and added," I did it last night." "Well I would say Miroku but he's knocked out." Sango said sitting by a tree. "I'll do it." Konakarou said lifting up he fan. "Fine with me." Kagome said and started unpacking her sleeping bag. Konakarou disappeared into the woods and came back with and armload of firewood. "Ok that should keep us going for a night." Shippo said staring at her. "What did I already do something wrong?" Konakarou said looking at the firewood she had. "No its just no one has gotten that much firewood." Kagome said walking over to her and grabbing some. Kagome and Konakarou dumped the firewood in a place where it wouldn't catch fire to the forest in the night. Konakarou pulled out what seemed to be a rope out of her kimono. She lifted it over her head and brought it down as fast as she could. "Minor flames of hell!" She said. Her rope glowed a bright orange. She whipped it at the firewood and let it come back. First a little smoke came from the wood then a bright fire appeared. Her rope turned back to the normal color white. "Is that good?" Konakarou asked at the group as they stared at her. "Wow that was amazing!" Kagome said gaping at her. "Well if you could use magic you could do it to." Konakarou said then added," Could you please stop staring me its giving me the creeps." She said smiling a little. 


	5. Chapter 5 three kinds

Ok i'm not going to give I review because I'm to freaking lazy ^_^ Well here's chapter 5! Thank you Akutenchi for you reviews and thanks for the summery!!  
  
"Could you teach me how to do magic Konakarou?" Kagome asked as she stuck a stick in the fire and pulled it out. "Well there are three kinds of people, first there is the physical type and then there is the magic type." Konakarou said watching Kagome nod her head. "The physical types are fighters for examples Sango and Inuyasha." "Feh." Inuyasha said putting his head agenced his tree. "Then the magic users obviously use magic." Konakarou said and started to get up. She walked over to Kagome, the leaves crunched under her feet, and sat by her. "What's the third one?" Kagome asked taking her stick back out of the fire and extinguishing the flames in the dirt. "Normal people." "Ohh ok that isn't that confusing." "Good because there is more." Konakarou said smiling. Kagome's eyes widened. Konakarou chuckled then said ," there are two kinds of magic people , there are black magic users like me and white magic people like Miroku." Konakarou said shivering because the breeze was picking up. "But Miko's can use both." "Really I'm a recantation of a miko!!" Kagome said her eyes turning very big and happy "Ok Miroku get over here!" Konakarou demanded and pointed to a spot near her. Miroku quickly got up and sat back down by Konakarou. "Ok Miroku you're a monk so you use black magic , and Kagome you are a Miko so you can do black magic ,but white magic will be you specialization." Konakarou said grabbing Kagomes stick. "Hey!" Kagome said trying to get her stick back. "Ah aha aha no you will have to wait this will be a long and tough piece of training!" Konakarou scolded. "Ok." Kagome said saddly givving up her stick.  
  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oO So how did you like it? Review plz! 


	6. Chapter six Eldion Hell

Hello!!! Well once again no review but I will have updated. I think there is a bug at fanfiction.net that screws up my computer so this will be my last chapter. Maybe If I find out what is wrong with it and it inset fanfiction.net I will write another story. It will be called snowy summer. If that doesn't update here it will be on www.inuyasha.net Well here goes the last chapter  
  
Chapter 6 Eldion hell.  
  
"This is too confusing." Kagome said as they where walking down a path in the woods. Then Kagome sensed a jewel fragment. Not just one but lots. She stopped dead in her tracks making the leaves crunch and some twigs to break. "What is it Kagome?" Inuyasha said,"Is it a jewel fragment?" Kagome nodded." Not just one but lots." She said and started running in the direction she sensed the jewel fragments. They all followed her and soon they say the tip of a castle. Kagome kept running. "STOP!" Yelled Konakarou. They all stopped making Inuyasha accedintily run in to Kagome making him fall on her and squishing shippo then accidentally making Miroku trip over Inuyasha making him go head first in a pile of leaves. And that made Sango trip over Kagome and Inuyasha and land on Miroku. Kelala just stood there looking at the two piles of people. "I will go alone if I don't come back out you can come but stay here it's a safe distance on what I'll be doing." Konakarou said and quickly jumped over all of them and ran off. "That Wench!" Inuyasha said getting up, "I don't care what she says I'm still going." "No." Kagome said getting up. "HENTAI!" Sango said as she slapped Miroku Making him fly head first into a tree. Sango was quickly off and brushed off. "I think that we should listen to her Inuyasha she sounded pretty serious not her usual tone." Sango said walking away from the tree Miroku was getting up by. "Fine but if she's not back in one hour I'm going in." Inuyasha said.  
  
Meanwhile Konakarou was nearing that castle. She had already passed the barrier around it. She got up to one of the walls and jumped over it. "Naroku!" She yelled, "Show your self!" In that instant Naroku actually came out. He chuckled. "Konakarou, The summoner of the southlands." He said chuckling again. "Time to die basted." She said and whipped out her fan. "I think not," He said taking off his baboon covering. Konakarou moved her fan horizontality to the left from the top right then from up to down and then horizontally from the left to up right. Bubbles appeared around his hands feet and torso. "Damn." He told himself. Konakarou laughed and threw her fan aside. "Oh really I think it is time for you to die you lived too long for my taste." She took out her ribbon and placed put it in a circle. Naroku's eyes widened. She chuckled. The ribbon set fire. "ELDION OF THE HELL FLAME!" she yelled and disappeared. A fierily being came crashing to the ground. It had a muscular form and was huge. Fire surrounded its body. Horns at the top of its head began to really set fire.  
  
"What the hell is that!" Miroku said almost yelled. "Holy shit." Inuyasha said. All they saw was the firey being surrounded by the castle and Naroku being grabbed by it.  
  
Naroku tried to scream or yell but it was useless. The being threw Naroku to the ground. But instead of hitting it he passed right threw. "Where am I?" Naroku wondered. Blackness surrounded him. He did not know it but he was in oblivion. Then he saw the being. It gave him a beating of a life time. It grabbed him after it beat him and it threw him up towards the world. But it was no use because he was dead. The being jumped up there and disappeared.  
  
"There she is!" Kagome yelled. Konakarou was floating in mid air surrounded by a beam of light. She was slowly moving down. "Let's go get her!" Inuyasha said grabbing Kagome and running closely followed by Miroku, Sango, and shippo on kelala.  
  
When they got there Konakarou was on the ground. Her close where halfway torn from her body. Next to her lied Half of naroku. His head and chest had cuts and bruises. "Check there pulse!" Kagome said quickly running towards Konakarou. Konakarou was dead.  
  
Ten years later Inuyasha and Kagome where married and had a two kids named Sakura and Nikki. Miroku and Sango where married and had three kids named Jason, Yoshmi , and Tidus.  
  
The end!!  
  
THANK YOU REVIEWERS!! 


End file.
